Every Other Day
by discosuperfly2
Summary: Bella is all-star high school basketball player with a bright future, that is, until her mother suddenly dies. She moves across the country to live with her father in Adamstown, MA, where, she meets Edward, a quiet and popular boy with a terrible secret. Together, the two form a bond and begin to come alive in ways they never thought they would again. More detailed summary in Ch. 1


**Synopsis:** _Bella is focused and on track. She's an all-star high school basketball player with a bright future, that is, until her life falls apart. When her mother suddenly dies, she moves across the country to live with her father in Adamstown, MA - where the only thing putting the town on the map are the town's competitive high school basketball teams. There, she meets Edward, a quiet and popular boy with a dark secret. Together, the two form a bond and begin to come alive in ways they never thought they would again. _

Recommended Playlist Chapter 1:

_"Lake Michigan" - Rogue Wave_

_"Sour Cherry" - The Kills_

_"You Wouldn't Like Me" - Tegan and Sara_

All the characters belong to their respective owner.

**1. Shout When You Want to Get Off the Ride**

Most people don't like being alone – they crave the human connection at all times, even if it's just as simple as texting. I guess I don't get that. Everyone complains all the time about how horrible people are, about their irredeemable qualities, and their conniving ways. Why long for people when you're finally somewhere nobody can hurt you? That's why kids my age confuse me. When they finally get a minute to themselves, they somehow make their lives like one of those primetime teenage soap operas.

Now, I actually enjoy being alone, not all the time, but I guess I like it more than most people do. I love those few hours I get where it's just me concentrating on whatever I'm doing and nothing else. Mostly, that concentration is directed at two things. First being the inevitable amount of school work I must deal with during the school year and second, basketball –one of the only things I am better at than most people. I know that sounds cocky, but it's the truth. I play six days a week and go to the gym four of those days. I'm focused. I know what I want, and I know how to get there. I need the grades on top of an athletic scholarship if I even want to think about going to college.

That's why at this very moment, I'm in the middle of my daily three mile run. I haven't actually got used to this path yet considering I'm new in town, but hey, I'm sort of enjoying the new scenery Massachusetts has to offer me. It's different from Florida. A lot different. For one, it isn't nearly as hot and humid, and that I'm thankful for. The people are different too. They don't care to say hello or even glance at you when you're walking down the street. It's strange. I guess people in the south are just as little nicer. Not that I mind because it all goes back to the human connection thing like everything else.

Eighty-seven degrees, that's it? It's the middle of the afternoon in late August, and that's all I'm getting? I'll take it. Soon enough I'll be sweating my ass off in the hot summer sun and I know I'll just be complaining on the inside.

I'm almost there. I can see the outdoor court in the far off distance. I push myself to run a little faster. I can hear the rhythm of the feet and my heartbeat pick up. My muscles ache as they try to readjust to the new speed. My legs are as heavy as lead like they always are as I come to the end of my run, but I keep telling myself to go faster and faster. It's the end of the game. There's a girl about to make the winning layup. Five, four. I have to stop her. Three, two. Faster, faster. I'm almost there. One. As I near the fence I slow down and then finally stop and hit my watch. New record: seventeen minutes, fifty six seconds.

I feel accomplished, but that feeling won't last long. I just shaved four seconds off of my previous record. My dad will be happy, but still, he'll say that I can do better than that, which I can. There is always room for improvement, and I like to think that each day I get better at little aspects of the game.

I walk around the court to give my legs a few minutes to relax, to slow down my heart, and to relax my breathing. It seems that I'm sweating more as I slow down. My old grey UConn Husky shirt with the sleeves cut off is soaked with sweat on my chest and back. Too bad I forgot to bring another one. I see my ball right where I left it before I went on my run and contemplate picking it up to do some dribbling exercises or something, but I decide to start off with some shooting drills and then work my way up to free throws and then shoot from the arc.

My fade away has gotten much better from last year. It looks simple when the pros do it, I mean I thought it was something I would pick up in a week or so, but it actually took me about a few months to get it where it is now. Dribble, pull up, fade away. Two points. Repeat. I make fifteen in a row and move on to free throws. I don't stop until I've made twenty-five straight, and that doesn't even take all that long.

Clap. Clap. Clap. I look up from my rebound to see that I have an audience of two people. "Well, I'm impressed. Look at you shooting those free throws. Is that all you're good for?" the tall boy with the brown hair says. He puts his hands on the fence and redirects the question to the curly haired girl next to him, "What do you think, Lauren?"

I want to keep going, but I don't want the eyes on me. The sun is starting to go down anyways, and I figure I should start walking home while it's still light out. My father always hates it when I walk home in the dark because apparently Adamstown, the suburb of all suburbs, is the most dangerous place in the world.

"She's nothing special, Tyler," the curly haired girl says flatly as I head over to pack my things. "About as good as your average freshmen."

"Yeah, so why don't you go pack your amateur ass up and leave," another boy says.

_Assholes_, I think to myself, _I bet I could beat any one of you._

"What did you say?" the tall boy named Tyler asks with force.

Oh, shit, did I say that out loud? I put on my brave face then turn to face them. Little did I know there are about ten people standing there now. "I said that I could beat anyone of you. Now before you embarrass yourself, why don't you take your school yard friends and entertain yourselves somewhere else, or perhaps read, I'm sure your even your dumb asses can do something like that. I however, have to practice."

"You're funny. Has anyone ever told you that before? But you should really pay attention to who you're talking to," the short girl, who I think is named Lauren, retorts.

I walk over to the fence. "Listen, what's your name?"

"Lauren."

"Lauren listen, for one, I don't care who you are, and two, I bet I could beat any one of your little friends here in a one on one match. Right now."

"Interesting. And the stakes?"

"If I win, the court is mine, and whenever I'm here you leave me the hell alone. And if you –"

"_When_ we win… name?"

"Bella."

"When we win Bella, you find another place to practice and next time you see us you treat us with a little respect."

_Respect, my ass,_ I think. "Alright. So who am I playing?"

"Give us a second."

All ten kids, a mixture of boys and girls huddle together. Ten bucks says they'll have me play a boy because "they're more athletic" than I am, but then again, it could be a girl too. They could want to play fair, but I doubt it.

"C'mon guys, I don't have all day here." I say.

They finally ungroup. "Him. You'll play him."

Alright, I'll admit, when they told me who I would be playing against, I was a little nervous. I had already prepared my poker face for the reveal, as to not show any emotion toward the pick. Thank God I did. He was at least six feet tall, and somewhat muscular, but there was something about him – something I couldn't quite put my finger on – that made me somewhat suspicious. Not to mention, I'm pretty sure he was the most attractive guy I had ever laid eyes on, well besides – wait, no. He was the most attractive guy I had ever seen.

He made his way around the fence, into the court area, and proceeded to take his button up shirt off so he was only wearing a white t-shirt. I tried not to stare as he did, but I found the task troubling. Finally, the tall boy with reddish brown hair made his way over to me. "I'm Edward."

"Bella," I said gathering my focus and determinedly holding the ball.

"Let's see what you got then, Bella."

"First one to seven by two wins."

"If the ball hits the rim, clear it past midcourt."

"Shots made inside the arc count as one. Outside count as two."

"You can have the ball first, Bella."

"Planned on it." I wink at him and then remember one more thing. "Oh, and you can't score directly off _any _made basket, Edward."

"Okay, and check the ball first," he said as he crookedly smiled at me. It almost distracted me, but I seemed to hold my own.

"Will do."

"Losers first."

We were at midcourt now, ready to begin, and I had the ball in my hands. I would learn everything I needed to know in these first two possessions. First things first though, let's see just how quick those feet could move.

"Check." I said as I bounced the ball to him.

He caught the ball, immediately bounced it back to me, and got right in my face. Nothing I hadn't seen before. I could handle that. I jabbed my left foot out toward his body, protecting the ball at the same time, and made some room for myself. Quickly, I started dribbling to my right toward the hoop. His defensive slide was slow like I thought it would be, and at the last minute I turned my back to him and spun right around his body to put up my left hook shot. It bounced right off of the square and made its way through the net. One up.

"C'mon Edward! Really? That was just sad!" a large muscular boy screamed from the other side of the fence as Edward got the slowly bouncing ball under the hoop and brought it back to half court.

"Check," he said.

I bounced the ball right back to him and got close to him. Not in his face but low to the ground with my arms extended. He dribbled to his right like I did, passed the ball behind his back to his left hand, and as he brought it up to shoot, I slapped the ball right out of his hands, and proceeded to clear the ball past half court just in case he and his friends decided to change the rules on me. I wasn't that stupid; that kind of shit happened to me before and I wasn't about to play that game.

"She's a full head shorter than you Edward!" another boy shouted. "How does that happen?"

"Want me to check it?" I asked still dribbling the ball beyond half court.

"No. Just play." He stated plainly.

I thought for a split second what I was going to do next then acted on it without hesitation. Having no trouble getting passed Edward, I drove the lane, taking the ball with my left hand toward the hoop, crossed the ball through my legs and made a reverse layup with my right hand. Two up.

I left the ball on the ground for Edward to pick up and bring back so I could catch my breath for a moment, but before I knew it, he was back, and he seemed frustrated. There was no need for him to check the ball again since we both didn't seem to care anymore. He drove the ball with his left hand this time and went to a simple pull up jump shot and buried it. My hand followed the motion of his shot the whole way, but I just couldn't seem to get my hand in the way of his face or the ball. Still, I was winning two-one.

"There we go Edward!" a blonde girl shouted.

Edward smiled, but I don't think it was for the sake of the girls comment. He was genuinely happy he was back in the game and not disappointing his friends. For the moment it lasted it made me feel happy, and I wanted to smile with him. I don't know what prompted me to, but I knew I had to stop myself before I my mindset changed.

From there on, the game was back and forth. Edward shut my offensive attempts down two times in a row and took the lead of three to two. Eventually though, we hit a standstill where we both weren't letting the other through our defenses. It was getting dark, and I could just make out the court when we were tied five to five.

I had just scored my fifth point when a car pulled up with its headlights shining bright onto the court to give us light. A figure I couldn't make out got out of the car and was soon joined by a few other boys.

"Hey coach," the big muscular boy said loud enough for Edward and me to hear.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"Edward's showing some girl how to play ball."

"You don't say," he said crossing his arms and watching as Edward and I battled for the winning points.

"Alright, five, five," Edward stated matter-of-factly.

I nodded my head in agreement.

He took the ball with his left hand toward the hoop, and as he crossed the ball over in front of him, I tapped it away and cleared it past half court.

I waited a moment for Edward to ready himself and for me to compose myself. I thought about what I was going to do and went right into that mode. Sometimes, it seemed that when that happened, I was going in slow motion and could read precisely where the defense was going. I was going to do something I hadn't showed Edward yet, something that was bound to catch him off guard.

I dribbled the ball with my right hand to the arc, jabbed my body into his, pulled up, and faded away for two points. I watched as the ball slowly made its way to the hoop, arching up high and finally coming down. The group of kids that was watching followed the ball the whole way as it finally found the hoop. I heard a swish as the ball fell through the net, and landed with a few bounces on the ground.

I smiled to myself and then looked up at a disappointed Edward with his hands on his hips. He wasn't angry, but instead he was unhappy with himself, like he had failed something he had tried so hard to get for so long. I could feel the wave of it hit me as I walked over to him.

"Good game, Edward," I told him as he looked down at his shoes.

"Thanks," he responded and then looked up at me. "You, know Bella, you're good. You could have beat anyone of those guys over there."

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"I mean it, you know."

Now I was blushing. "I know you do."

"How? I could just be saying that."

"You're smile when you scored your first point. That's how I know."

He smiled and laughed to himself.

"I'll see you around Edward. Don't be a stranger."

Then I turned away from him and him from me as I went to get my stuff to head back home. I made my way out of the fenced in court and headed toward the group of kids talking to their coach.

"Not so bad is she, Emmett?" the man asked.

"I guess not. Girl has game."

"I know, taught her everything I know. Ready to go home, Bells?"

"Yeah, dad."

Emmett and the rest of the kids stood there in shock for a moment as Charlie and I made our way back to his truck.

"Dad?" one of the boys asked.

I turned to face them. "You never asked my last name."

Charlie and I hopped in the truck and drove away from the court. As we did, I saw Edward sitting by the fence with only the company of a thin blonde girl. For a moment I think I felt a twinge of jealousy, but I didn't even know him. In a sense I guess I did. I knew how he played and what to expect from him; I knew his weaknesses: he was slow as hell on defense, and his ball handling skills needed some work – and I knew his strengths: he had a good jump shot from about twenty five feet out, and he was aggressive when he played on the ball defense. But that image of him and the nameless blonde girl didn't leave my mind. She had something with him I didn't. She was his friend, he trusted her, and it made me jealous for some odd reason.

It was then that Charlie interrupted my thoughts. "You've been practicing Bella."

"That's what I've been telling you since I was eight. You see me play and now you believe me?"

He looked over at me for a moment and then back at the road. "Look, Bella I – "

"I'm really not interested in hearing it right now. I'm tired and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday Bella. Why don't you just relax for the day? Do something fun. Be a teenager."

"I think you're forgetting that I'm new so I have no friends to do anything with."

He gripped the steering wheel tighter and took a deep breath. "Well, what about those kids down at the court?"

I didn't answer for a moment. "You're kidding right?"

"Bella, I've coached all those boys for a few years. They're good kids."

"Yeah, 'cause if they're not, then you make them run laps. You didn't see them before you got there. They weren't nice to me or even that Edward kid if you want to go there. So no, but thanks anyways."

"Fine. I won't push them on you then."

Surprised that he caved in I say, "Good."

"Just make me one promise Bella."

I looked over at Charlie. "Sure."

"Try to be happy. I know it's been hard lately, but –"

Tears formed behind my eyes as I remembered the sole purpose of why I was here, but then I block out the memory. It's too painful. "Okay. Promise."

Charlie doesn't try to make conversation with me for the short while it takes for us to get home. Instead, I just glance out the window as we drive off the main road and down our side street filled with family homes. I haven't been down this street that often yet, but it reminds me of where I used to live in Florida. It reminded me last night when I got here, and now it reminds me even more as memories of living there flood my memory. Again, I throw the wall up. I can't do this now. Not here, especially not in front of Charlie. He wouldn't know what to do with a crying teenage girl.

As soon as we pull in the drive way I'm out of the truck and making my way to the house. It's unlocked, which is surprising considering how frightened Charlie is of someone kidnapping me in this small little town. I would never admit it to him, but I'm glad he doesn't want me walking home alone at night; it shows that he's actually making an effort with this father thing after all this time.

"I'm going to take a shower and go to bed dad. I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright Bella," he said half heartedly making his way over to the TV where the Red Sox are playing.

I strip off my disgustingly wet clothes from the day and hop in the shower to wash off the all the dirt and sweat the day has thrown at me. Then I get out, brush my teeth, throw my hair up and put some ratty old pajamas on for bed.

Finally, when I make it to my room I'm about ready to pass out. I set my alarm for 6AM the next morning and lay in bed trying to go to sleep, but instead just thinking about everything. My head is full; there is no getting around this tonight. The memories of that day nearly a month ago continue to crash into me repeatedly like a wave. There is no catching my breath, so I let the tears silently fall down my cheeks. I remember when the officer told me what had happened, I remember sitting in the hospital waiting for something, anything, I remember the doctor at the hospital telling me the news, and I remember standing by my mother's grave in black for hours after the funeral thinking that this couldn't be happening to me. But it all did.

I don't know when I fell to sleep that night, but I woke up to the sound of my doorbell and the bright morning sun. I looked over at the clock; it reads 10:30AM. _Shit,_ I think to myself. _I must have set my alarm for 6PM._ I should be upset, but I'm not; I guess I needed the rest more than I cared to admit it. I can still go down to the court today and do some drills anyways.

The doorbell rang again. I wonder where Charlie is, but then I remember that he's probably out golfing with some of his buddies.

"Just a minute!" I yell so they know I'm on my way.

I throw a sports bra on under my t-shirt and make my way to the door.

"Um… hi." I say to the strange girl. She looks about my age, seventeen or so, with short black hair.

"Hi. You must be Bella. I'm Alice. Alice Cullen. I live in that house right there," she says as she points to the neighboring house I can see from my bedroom.

"Oh, hey. Yeah, nice to meet you. But… my dad's not here; I'm sure –"

"No, I just came over here to introduce myself. I think we're in the same year. I'll be a junior in the fall."

"Yeah, me too," I say relaxing a little bit.

"Good to know. Listen, I'm going to a party tonight. You know, a girl thing, and I would really like it if you would come."

I hesitate for a moment. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm busy, and I really don't think – "

"Busy doing what?" she inquires.

"You know, I'm still unpacking and –"

"And nothing." she says. "Come on, it will be fun."

In the distance I hear the door from Alice's house shut and look over to see two boys coming our way. One, who's face I can't see, where's a hoodie, and the other is Emmett, the tall muscular boy from last night. Alice follows my stare. "Oh, I see you found my brothers."

"Sorry, but for a moment it looked like they were robbing your house," I say laughing.

"They've done worse," she says. I continue laughing, but Alice doesn't even budge on her own joke. She looks serious for a moment and then snaps out of it as the two boys come to my doorstep.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asks.

"Your face," he gives a weird expression and both Alice and I laugh. "Bella, these are my brothers. This is Emmett."

"We've actually already met. Sort of," I tell her.

"When?" she asks.

"Alice," Emmett says, "remember how Edward was in a bad mood last night?"

"Well, yeah."

The boy with the hoodie on suddenly ripped the hood off from his head. It was Edward, the boy I had played down at the court. "You guys know I'm here, right?" he asked almost aggravated. Almost.

They ignored him. It seemed like a dynamic between the three of them, like it happened all the time. This time however it was Edward they chose to ignore while Alice and Emmett happily bantered.

"And I told you it was because some girl embarrassed him?"

Alice shakes her head.

"Well… this is her."

I stood there, doing what I do best – being awkward – as Alice continued to look from me to Emmett to the boy with the hood. "Ohh," she said in shocked astonishment.

I try to redeem myself. "Listen, I didn't mean to embarrass him – it was this girl Lauren and she – and then I don't know, me and Edward were playing and I wanted to prove myself and then I don't even know what. I'm sorry?"

"Don't be sorry. That Lauren girl is a stupid bitch," Alice growled.

"Yeah?" I question.

"For lack of a better word, and I hate saying this word Bella, she's a –"

"Cunt," Emmett said interrupting.

A look of disgust came over Alice's face, and I'm pretty sure I had the same look. Just like Alice, I hated that word. The way it rolled off the tongue, and the way it sounded coming out of your own mouth or even the mouth of another was sickening. "Yes, thank you Emmett. That's exactly what she is, I don't know why."

"I do," Edward said.

"Edward!" Alice shouted.

"What?" he questioned, "I heard her talking when I got down to the court. She's heard how good Bella is and what position she plays. She's worried that Bella here is going to take her spot, which she is," he said looking over at me smiling.

Edward had beautiful green eyes; I don't know how I hadn't noticed them before. Maybe it was because it was getting dark out, but still, that was no excuse to miss them. To say I had seen eyes like this before would be a mistake. They were one of a kind. As we held each other's gaze for a moment too long, I felt that I had learned something about Edward that he didn't let anyone else know. They were sad eyes and I couldn't tell you why I thought that, but they seemed to be sad for a long time now. Then he was looking at me too. I mean looking at me, the way I was looking at him, and in that moment, I swear I would have told him anything he wanted to know. Those eyes, I would do anything for those eyes.

Neither Emmett nor Alice noticed the prolonged look between me and Edward, and for that I was thankful. If they did, I probably would have heard a laugh from Emmett and would have seen a simple hidden smile from Alice. None of that happened. That short moment belonged to Edward and I and nobody else needed to know.

"She's that good?" Alice asked. "You're that good?"

"She's better," Emmett responded as I just stood there still flustered from Edward.

"Good, we need someone like that if we plan on taking states this year," Alice said confidently.

I was shocked. "You play?"

"Bella, I'm one of the captains."

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think I came over here? Lauren's not the only one who's heard things about you. So you want to come tonight? I promise Lauren won't be there."

"You know what? Fine, I'll go."

Emmett looked at us suspiciously. "What are you two doing tonight?

"Going over to Tanya's to hang out with some of the girls. You know, the end of summer sleepover we've been doing since we were eight?"

"Alright, well, I had to ask."

"Well, we're not doing that, so don't worry."

"Okay," Emmett said as he started to walk away.

"And I swear Emmett, you too Edward, if you guys do anything tonight your lives will be hell," Alice said cheerfully. "Do you understand?"

"Maybe," Emmett shouted. "See you girls later."

"So meet me at my house at five?" Alice asked.

I nodded my head. "See you then."

Alice smiled and started to walk away with Edward.

"It was nice to meet you again, Bella," he said to me and continued walking.

******A/N: If you're reading this, I guess that means that you read the whole chapter and that is already amazing me, that you stumbled upon this story and wanted to read it. So, THANK YOU! I wrote this about a year ago and thought it was absolute crap, so I never did anything with it. I found it in a little folder while cleaning my computer opened it and read it again. I remembered everything I was going to write and wish I had continued, which I will now begin to do. Hopefully I can have the second chapter up in a week or so. Please R/R! It would mean a great deal if you would. Really, any criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
